


Part of Me

by targaryens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryens/pseuds/targaryens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arya returns to Westeros, gathers an army and is ready to take Winterfell back, but Gendry won't let her go to battle before revealing his feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Me

"What did Anguy tell you?"

Arya twirled, her hair flowing behind her, to find Gendry standing in the entry of her tent. His thick dark hair, pointing everywhere, it would have made Arya laugh, if it weren't for the nervousness in his face.

"What?" She gasped.

"He told me that he told you something." He hesitated "About me." 

Arya frowned. She recalled every single word Anguy had said earlier that day.

 _"The boy is in love with ya."_ She could still hear his laugh.

 _"Is it funny for you?"_ She had asked, masking the effect of his words on her.

_"When you were little, I thought you two would be a great duo one day. But then you were gone, now that you're back it's... yes, it's funny."_

_"It's not."_

_"Why? Does the lady feel the same? The lost princess and the bastard outlaw. It could be a song."_ He laughed again, which irritated Arya to no end.

She had looked at him straight into his eyes and said:

 _"Get out of here before I kill you with your own arrows."_ He had only laughed to her words.

Arya had spent the rest of the night looking at maps, planning the battles, thinking of anything but Anguy's words. Gendry couldn't love her. No one could. She had been bent and broken, but not into a better shape. She would only kill the little light that still lived in him. She would take his kindness and his hope. She would turn him into a miserable man, as miserable as she was.

"What did he say?" He asked again, trying hard to be patient, she knew. 

"He said you love me." Her answer came right away. As though she didn't care. And she was not certain if she did care, or if it was all curiosity. How could a man love her, she wondered.

"You believed him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it is nonsense."

She returned to her maps. Silence fell between them. It was a torture. She could not see a thing in front of her eyes. Why didn't he say something? Why would he bother to come to her tent, when he should be sleeping, and say nothing? Do nothing? What she was expecting, anyway? For a moment she thought he had left, but when she turned, there he was, as still as a statue.

"What if it's not nonsense?" He whispered.

"It is."

"It's not."

She faced him, angrily. Why did he have to be so stubborn!

She walked to him, watching as his serious expression changed into something between fear and... hope? Arya could laugh, but her heart was pounding too hard in her chest.

_Am I nervous?_

"It's not?" She questioned, raising her brows at him. But he said nothing.

 _Say something, stupid bull._  She wanted to scream. She turned her back at him, returning to her maps.

"Lem said it's a natural thing."

She tried to sound distracted.

"What is natural?"

"Love." 

There. There was the word. It came out of his lips, she couldn't avoid it anymore.

"If you think you love me, you are more stupid than I remember." She turned to him, hands on her hips.

"You don't love me. What you feel is guilt. You believe you owe me something. You don't."

His eyes widened. She realized she liked his eyes wide.

"I hear their whispers, they say I am a grown woman now, that one of you should bed me. But I am not some pretty flower, and they soon forget. You are a man, just like them. I will be out of your thoughts in a week."

For once, he moved. Taking the maps from her hands, quick as the wind, he embraced her, their faces so close, she lost herself in his eyes.

"Out of my thoughts?" He breathed. 

"You are in every thought. You are part of my existence. Part of me. Since the day you disappeared, you are in every thought. You are in the howls of the wolves at night, in the wind, in the rain, in the snow. You have been the embodiment of every graceful fancy that my mind has ever had. These dragons they say that live across the narrow sea, are not stronger, or more real than your influence have been to me. Until the last hour of my life you will be a part of me. Part of the little good, part of the little evil, and I will always think of the good." 

Arya didn't know how, but the tears that had not been there in years, were now falling down her face. Gendry tried to wipe them away with his rough hand, and yet, she had never felt softer touch. 

He leaned closer to her, and when he pressed his lips against hers, the hole in her heart, the emptiness in her soul were gone. He said she was a part of him, and now she was certain he was a part of her too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by Great Expectations, as you can see I stole Pip's love confession to Estella, changed it a little bit and turned into something Gendry could say. Argh, I don't even know.


End file.
